1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus with a function of adjusting a tilt angle of a body and a base thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in the era of information explosion, electronic products and daily life have been closely related. With the continuous progress of electronic technology, humanized electronic products with fine functions have been continuously put forward.
With regard to the development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PCs) are firstly developed, but desktop personal computers are quite bulky and cannot be easily carried. Therefore, notebook PCs are then developed. Further, with the advance of science and technology, tablet PCs are then developed.
The tablet PC is convenient in use, and can be placed on an arm, a desk top or even thighs and operated with a stylus in the absence of other accessories, such as a keyboard or a mouse.
However, when additional functions are needed, a user can also install the tablet PC on a docking station for the tablet PC. A keyboard may be disposed on the docking station and a mouse may be linked to the docking station. At this time, the tablet PC can also be operated with the keyboard and the mouse. Furthermore, the docking station can further include a optical disk driver, an expanding hard disk driver, a battery, and so on, so as to provide the functions in addition to press input and cursor control.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,171 (hereinafter “patent ′171” for short), entitled “Portable Electronic Device with a Sliding Unit,” patent ′171 is characterized by disposing sliding slots and sliding units on both sides of a base module, and disposing a cross bar between the two sliding units for a system module to be mounted thereon. Therefore, the user can adjust the position of the system module above the base module and the pitch angle of the system module according to actual requirements.
However, the portable electronic apparatus disclosed in patent ′171 has at least the following disadvantages.
1. The roller of the sliding unit is designed to have a complicated structure, so it is difficult to control the accuracy and to assemble and position the roller.
2. The sliding unit has a long sliding travel which requires a long sliding slot, which affects the appearance.
3. Noises are generated due to friction when the roller is rolling in the sliding slot.